totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Niles
Niles, labeled as The Rich Germaphobe, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon. Chapter Guide Chapter One - Niles immediately befriended Frasier, but their conversation was interrupted by Audrey. Susan claimed to be attracted to Niles in the confessional. Niles voted for Lacey. Niles was put on the Charging Jaguars tribe. During the challenge, his jacket caught on fire. The Screeching Monkeys tribe took the jacket, and used the fire on it to help them in the challenge. Mariana blamed Niles for the Jaguars' loss. Niles voted for Mariana, but because nobody could understand her, not because he was blamed by her. Chapter Two - Niles went out to get water for Jocelyn, and Susan tagged along. When they returned, they revealed that Niles had mistaken a butterfly for a lion. In the challenge, he jumped and made it, with help from James. They won immunity. Chapter Three - Jocelyn forgot Niles' name and referred to him as "Miles." Despite this, he gladly gave Jocelyn a foot rub. Niles was also jealous that James could build a hammock. The suitcase the Screeching Monkeys won in chapter two was Niles' suitcase (which was allegedly filled with soap and handkerchiefs.) At the challenge, Niles only went into the mud once after Jocelyn asked if he would do it for her. Niles agreed, and was slapped by Bozo. Niles put the puzzle together for his team and they won immunity. Chapter Four - Niles got fish for Jocelyn, as well as James. However, they fell in the water when, according to James, "Niles thought he saw a piranha. It was (Nile's) own reflection. So (Niles) jumped, grabbed (James), tripped, and (Niles and James) both tumbled into the water." During the challenge, Niles directed his team. However, James ignored Niles' leadership and ran right through the corn. Niles' tribe won immunity and reward (in first place). Chapter Five - Niles sat with Susan at the romantic dinner. He spent the entire time, however, watching Jocelyn sit with James. When the teams merged, Niles went on the Alpha Males tribe. During the challenge, he ran very slowly and like "a baffled, three-legged deer." The boys won the challenge. Chapter Six - Niles sang a parody of "The Lion Sleep Tonight" to help Elvis concentrate. He ended up thinking he'd be eaten by an animal after hearing a roar. Niles was the flag during the challenge. Niles didn't let any of the girls touch him due to his fear of germs (except Jocelyn). Niles was very happy being held hostage by Jocelyn at the girls' cabin (even not wanting to be saved). The Alpha Males won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Niles got a cold after being near Hillary in chapter six (who also had a cold). When Niles saw the Alpha Males roasting a pig, he screamed like a girl and passed out. During the challenge, Niles was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge to save Jocelyn. The Alpha Males won immunity and reward. Chapter Eight - Niles was one of few guys not to try to become the team captain, and he sat out of the challenge. He agreed to vote with Frasier and Frasier said that it was a good idea for the "psychiatrists" to stick together. Niles voted for Nathaniel. Chapter Nine - Niles made a comment about James miscounting the members of the tribe, which resulted in James being offended. Niles admitted to being jealous of James' skills and abilities. James promised to take Niles fishing. After the Alpha Males lost the challenge, Niles joined Nathaniel's alliance and voted for Bruno. Chapter Ten - During the challenge, Niles was buried underground in a box with Susan. She continuously tried to convince him that Jocelyn was evil, but with no success. Susan just warned Niles to look out for himself. Both of them stayed in the box for the full six hours. The Alpha Males won immunity. Chapter Eleven - Niles mocked Ace in the confessional, but fell backwards and got covered in "germs." Niles attempted to show off his bilingual talent for the challenge, but was ignored. He was a judge during the talent show. He gave Jocelyn a ten, and Bozo eight points. Susan's song was directed at him. Niles gave Susan nine points. When the Alpha Males lost, Niles voted for Ace. Chapter Twelve - Bozo thinks that Niles gave her amnesia instead of Rocky, as Niles and Rocky have blond hair. During the challenge, it was revealed that Niles feels that he's doing the best in the amazon, but he still wrote down Jocelyn's name. Niles was voted as most likely to waste the money because he's rich. Niles voted for Nathaniel. Chapter Thirteen - Niles was talking to Ed for advice on girls, but Ed ended up ignoring Niles and asking Jocelyn out. Niles became jealous of Ed. Niles sat out of the challenge, and later on he voted for Rocky. Chapter Fourteen - Niles threatened Ed that he'd be the next person eliminated, but Ed pointed out that Niles didn't have enough people to help him. When Niles, James, and Ace went fishing, the three formed an alliance and agreed to vote out Ed. Niles believed that the challenge would agree fine cuisine, and Nalyd forced him to eat a slice of cake with dirt and toenails in it. Niles came in second in the challenge. Niles convinced Ed that Hillary had a crush on Ed. This encouraged Ed to hit on Hillary, but ended with Hillary hating Ed. This got Niles' alliance with James and Ace enough votes to eliminate Ed. Niles voted for Ed. Chapter Fifteen - Niles agreed to vote with Ace's alliance to eliminate Bozo or Susan. Niles didn't move on past the first part of the challenge, largely because he broke the obstacle course. When Ace targeted Susan, Niles came up with his own plan. He told James that if he voted off Bozo, then he could win the next couple challenges. He promised Lacey and immunity idol that wasn't real, and he told Susan that she'd just have to trust him. Chapter Sixteen - Ace targeted Niles to be eliminated after Niles secretly got Bozo eliminated. Niles gave Lacey the fake immunity idol. Jocelyn got Niles to help her sabotage the other contestants at the next challenge by kissing him. Niles made it across the tightrope in the challenge. He was angered when the lion ripped his jacket, so Niles lunged at the lion. The lion ended up throwing Niles out of its cage. In an attempt to get votes, Lacey farted next to Niles. Niles was disgusted, and got Ace and his alliance to vote off Lacey. Chapter Seventeen - Niles was shocked that James and Hillary had become a couple. Niles teamed up with Susan in the dancing challenge. The two tried ballroom dancing, but eventually just put ice down Niles coat and he did break-dancing. He and Susan won immunity. Niles was tricked by Jocelyn into voting for Ace. Chapter Eighteen - Niles and James formed an alliance to vote off Jocelyn. During the challenge, Niles couldn't find any bags of puzzle pieces, and suffered a breakdown after being lost until the end of the challenge. When Susan cried after not getting the phone call home reward, Niles consoled her. Niles was convinced by Jocelyn to vote off James. Niles told James that they were still voting for Jocelyn, but Niles voted for James. Chapter Nineteen - Niles consoled Susan when she was feeling down about not winning the phone call to home. Niles and Susan formed an alliance together. Niles later, while walking through the woods, overheard Hillary talking on her phone to her family. She was infuriated that he was spying on her, and forced him to form an alliance with her. Jocelyn then formed an alliance with Niles, giving Niles an alliance with all the remaining players. During the challenge, Niles got Will's dare (Tickle a rabid beaver) and failed. Niles was told by Susan to vote off Hillary, told by Hillary to vote himself off, and told by Jocelyn to vote Susan off. In the end, he voted with Susan, and Hillary was eliminated. Chapter Twenty - Niles remembered past foes and friends from the season. During the weight lifting challenge, Niles needed Susan's help a couple times. Niles won the second challenge though, which was an intelligence test. Niles won that easily, and made a plan to defeat the bear in the third portion of the challenge. His plan failed, but he saved the campsite when he flicked the bear in the nose. Niles won immunity. Jocelyn told Niles that he could beat her in a jury vote. Susan confessed her feelings about Niles to him, and kissed him on the lips. Niles voted Susan off, which was very controversial among the jury. Finale - Niles was convinced that if Susan had really been in love with him the whole time, he would have realized it. Niles said that if he and Nathaniel were to hang out, they'd go to an opera, a lecture, and a foreign film. Jocelyn blamed Niles for Rocky's elimination. Bozo accused Niles of liking Susan when he got everyone to vote off Bozo instead of Susan. Niles told Lacey he'd gotten over his fear of germs. Niles argued that he had to work hard to get to to the final two, as opposed to Jocelyn who had some guys waiting on her. Niles said that he betrayed Rocky, Ed, Lacey, James, Hillary, and Susan. Niles stuck to his story that he thought Susan lied about liking him. Niles lost in an 8-1 jury vote. Relationship(s) Susan - Susan admitted to being attracted to him in chapter on. In chapter two, Susan helped Niles get water for Jocelyn. Susan was jealous of Niles attraction to Jocelyn. At the third challenge, when Niles refused to participate Susan said, "Do it for me!" Niles just gave her a confused look. In chapter four, Jocelyn made Susan cry, saying that Niles would never like Susan. Susan was very happy when her team won the romantic dinner reward. Niles sat with Susan at the romantic dinner, but just so he could spy on Jocelyn and James. Susan was very happy to be with Niles when he was a flag for capture the flag in chapter six. However, Niles ignored her because Jocelyn was also guarding Niles. In chapter seven, Susan said in the confessional how she missed Niles. During the challenge in chapter ten, Niles was buried underground in a box with Susan. She continuously tried to convince him that Jocelyn was evil, but with no success. Susan just warned Niles to look out for himself. Both of them stayed in the box for the full six hours. Susan even asked Niles if he wanted to make out, but he didn't hear her. Susan's song in the talent show was "You Belong to Me," a reference to her feelings about Niles. Even though Jocelyn cut the song short, Niles said that Susan looked pretty and gave her nine points. Niles saved Susan from elimination in chapter fifteen. He told Susan to trust him and vote off Bozo, to which Susan replied that she'd always trust him. When Susan cried after not getting the phone call home reward in chapter nineteen, Niles consoled her. In chapter nineteen, Niles consoled Susan when she was feeling down about not winning the phone call to home. Niles and Susan formed an alliance together. Susan admitted that she liked Niles in chapter twenty, and kissed him. Niles didn't believe her, and voted Susan off. Susan forgave him, and voted for him to win. Jocelyn - Niles was hypnotized by Jocelyn's beauty in chapter one, and got water in the middle of the night for her in chapter two. Niles gave Jocelyn a foot rub, despite her forgetting his name (calling him "Miles"). When Niles refused to do the third challenge, Jocelyn said, "Do it for me!" and he did the challenge. Jocelyn got Niles to get her fish in chapter four. Niles spent the whole romantic dinner watching Jocelyn as she flirted with James. During chapter six, Niles was hypnotized by Jocelyn's beauty (only letting her bring him to the girls' cabin to hide him). Niles was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge in chapter seven to save Jocelyn. During the talent show, Niles gave Jocelyn a ten because her talent was bikini modeling. In chapter sixteen, Jocelyn got Niles to help her sabotage the other contestants at the next challenge by kissing him. Jocelyn formed an alliance with Niles in chapter nineteen. Jocelyn convinced Niles to bring her to the final two, but ruined him in the jury, causing many to hate Niles. Alliance(s) Niles joined Nathaniel's alliance in chapter nine. Niles joined Ace's alliance in chapter fourteen. In chapter nineteen, Niles had an alliance with all three remaining girls. Niles stuck with Susan's alliance in the end and voted Hillary off. Background Niles was born in a wealthy family. he developed a fear of germs after a bully in kindergarten made Niles eat a worm. Niles' love life is full of strife, as he recently found out his abusive girlfriend of fifteen months has been two-timing him. Niles has a strong belief that money can in fact buy happiness. Trivia *Niles' appearance is an edit of Cody. *Niles is based off Niles Crane from the author's favorite show [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frasier Frasier], just like Frasier is. *Niles is allergic to corn. *There is a recurring gag involving Niles mistaking harmless things for dangerous animals. (i.e. he mistook a butterfly for a lion and his own reflection for a piranha.) *During the American Idol parody in chapter eleven, Niles is supposed to be like Paula Abdul because he commented Susan but barely mentioned her actual singing. *Niles nose bleeds when he lies. *Niles' IQ is 156. *Niles got one jury vote (Susan's vote). *Niles received five (non-jury) votes. **If one counts jury votes cast for Jocelyn as votes against Niles, then Niles received thirteen votes to be eliminated. *Niles is the first person in the series to win the final three challenge and not win the million dollars. Category:Total Drama Amazon